


Tough Games

by ouigeneral



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is a Tease, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Kylo Ren, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Force Bondage, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Top Armitage Hux, Trust, bukake, force strangle, force strangulation, semen - Freeform, smoking hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouigeneral/pseuds/ouigeneral
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux have been participating in a secret relationship for a while. Both men love power play and experimenting with bondage. One night Hux organises a surprise for Kylo. Kylo certainly is surprised.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Safe words

Kylo arrived at the meeting room, the holosteel doors hissing open as he entered. "Here?" he asked, voice distorted by his helmet. 

Hux had been standing in the middle of the room, next to the large conference table. Black and glossy, it could seat at least twenty. His gaze lifted from his data pad and with a sly smirk on his face he nodded. He kept a side eye on Kylo as his head turned back toward his data pad. 

Without any further words, Kylo reached up and unfastened his mask. Mechanisms clunked and whirred and after a few seconds he was able to lift the heavy metal off of his head, allowing his thick black hair tumble out. Hux kept an eye on him, he always felt a small thrill at the bottom of his stomach every time Ren's mask was removed. The exposure of large, dark features was almost heady. Sitting the empty helmet onto the table with a loud clatter, Kylo turned his gaze to Hux, dark brown staring into sharp green. He straightened his posture as if awaiting instructions.

Hux gently sat his data pad down and turned his body to face Kylo, still a few metres apart. He stood for a moment, chin lifted and confident, taking in the man before him. He gently inhaled and with the smirk ever present on his face he spoke "Are you prepared, Kylo?"

"I am. What do you have in mind?" 

**

Hux and Ren had been meeting up for sex for almost a year. It all began during a tedious strategy meeting. Nobody present at the meeting was paying attention, even Hux had allowed his mind to wander. Images of the General taking the young Knight from behind had started to fill Hux's mind and had began to spill out and into Kylo's. The younger man was shocked, the General hadn't even seen his face before, he was picturing simply pulling down his leather trousers and taking him as is. Unaware of Kylo probing his mind using the force, Hux had continued to fantasise about the pair throughout the entire meeting. By the end of the meeting Hux had imagined them both in so many positions, Kylo's head reeled. The young night elected to remain seated well after the other officers had left, in an attempt to his his erection. That night Ren arrived unannounced at Hux's quarters, he didn't know what would happen, he wasn't even sure what he wanted but he knew he had to see it through. Wasting no time, the pair found themselves in Hux's bed, the officer taking the young knight from behind, both men fully clothed. They exchanged few words that night, other than grunts and pants. It would be a few more meetings like this before Hux would even see Kylo's face. They had been going at it hard, Hux ploughing into Ren at a fearsome pace. The younger man could barely catch a breath. With shaking hands he released his helmet, gasping at the cool air of Hux's quarters. Hux had paused, taken aback by the striking beauty under him. Kylo was worried he'd done something wrong but before he could form the words his lips met with the General's. Passionate and soft. 

As their secret relationship grew, the pair started to experiment with their deepest desires, making use of their stolen moments together. It all began with Hux hastily stuffing his leather belt between Kylo's teeth to muffle his moans as they rendezvoused in a scarcely hidden supply closet. This turned them both on in a way that took them by surprise. Sitting in a sticky heap after they both had came, Kylo asked the General if he could do something like that again, Hux's stomach jumped. Their next meeting was arranged for Hux's quarters. When Kylo arrived he was instructed to strip, and did so dutifully. He lay on the simple bed with his hands above him, waiting patiently for whatever Hux had planned. Two clicks and a set of binders restricted his movements, Hux was fully in control and they both loved it. This role reversal, a complete opposite of their working dynamics, drove both men wild. Finally Hux had the upper hand, the could take charge and instruct Kylo to do anything his heart desired. The other man lapped this up, he relished in having control taken away from him, giving him a feeling of weakness he didn't usually possess. They started experimenting more, binding Kylo's hands behind his back, making him ride Hux until he came all over his own stomach, they started with binders until Hux could het his hands on smooth red cord. Like blood red snakes, wrapping around his pale skin, Kylo was fully bound, intricate knots kept his arms above his head and kept his legs spread, completely under Hux's control. It was around this time that they started using a safe word. Both men knew how quickly this could go south if neither knew when to stop. They both settled on Chandrila, a cheeky nod to the young knight's home planet.

Hux thrived on constantly evolving their play, reading up on complex knots, installing strong metal loops on the ceiling and headboard in his quarters. This allowed him to bind Kylo in ever more restrictive postures. He loved watching the Knight, completely helpless, moan for his touch. He revelled in teasing the man, running his gloved hand across Ren's naked body, gently tugging on the cord, stroking a careless thumb across his nipples. Kylo would whine and plead for Hux to fuck him. Hux would smirk. Sometimes he would give Kylo what he wanted and fuck him at a punishing pace, snapping hips into the giant of a man, sometimes he wouldn't. If Hux was in a particularly mischievous mood he would let the other man suck his cock, spilling across Kylo's face. The young Knight's own cock would go untouched, achingly hard and leaking. Hux would leave him there for hours while he worked on his datapad until the younger man whispered 'Chandrila'. On occasion, he would leave some of the knots in place after he released the young knight. Under his clothes Kylo would wear the cord around his chest, complex knots snaking across his abdomen. Each time he moved, every time his body shifted throughout the day, he would feel the restriction, the cord tugging and pulling. It took all of his focus not to moan at the sensation, each time reminding him of Hux. 

One evening, as the pair lay naked in each other's arms post coital, Hux informed Kylo that he was planning a surprise for him. Gently running his fingers across the red marks on the other man's skin, Hux sweetly told him the he had designed something, a present for Kylo.

The General had been fascinated with the Force for years, since learning about the Jedi during his cadet training. Although he would never admit it to Kylo, he dreamed about being able to control this visceral universal energy. Since he wasn't force sensitive himself, controlling someone who was seemed like the next best thing. 

Finally the evening came that Hux would present Kylo with his gift. The pair had met in Hux's quarters as usual. The General had instructed the Knight to strip naked, slowly, and kneel on the floor in the centre of the room. The knight dutifully did so. With a smile, Hux presented Ren with a black box, heavy to hold and with a shiny surface, Kylo stared at it for a long moment. 

"May i?" 

"Of course Ren". 

Kylo unlatched the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a thin gold circle with a small latch. A delicate collar. Kylo looked up at Hux, his confusion apparent on his face. 

"I had this made for you Kylo. As always, its your choice to wear it." the General spoke slowly, his commanding tone poorly disguising the warmth in his voice "if you do chose to wear it, the safe word is Arkanis and only I'm able to open it once it's on you."

The knight was quiet, his eyes fixed on the collar. Silently he picked up the gold circle and unlatched it, slowly placing it around his neck and clicking it closed. The moment he did, everything went black. Panting, gasping, he felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. His ears were ringing, his skin stung. He felt like he was drowning. 

"Hux! Hux! What is this?" the young man bellowed. 

"Use the safe word Kylo!" a panicked tone in the General's voice.

His fingers clawed at his neck, knuckles turning white as he tried to break the metal. "Arkanis!!" the knight screamed, cheeks wet with tears. Immediately Hux unlatched the collar and Kylo collapsed into Hux's arms, his whole universe coming back to him. 

"Wh-what is that?" Kylo asked between sobs. 

Hux held the other man tightly, his hands gently stroking Kylo's hair. Attempting to soothe him. 

"It's a force blocker, the ultimate submission. I- I wasn't expecting that.." he said softly. 

After that evening the pair didn't speak for a week. Hux fretted. He had taken it too far. Safe word aside, he hadn't let Kylo actually feel safe. This would be the end of their relationship, he assumed. He walked back to his chambers after his shift, lamenting his poor decision. He figured he would spend the evening drinking Corellian brandy alone, smoking his cigarras and regretting last week's actions. He sighed as his door hissed open. In his shock, he almost dropped the data pad he'd been holding, he could scarcely believe what he saw. Before him knelt Kylo Ren, completely naked save for a thin gold band around his neck. He looked up at the general with a small smile. Hux fought back the urge to cry and run toward the other man. He composed himself and spoke, "Kylo, what are you doing here? You don't have to wear it, I made a mistake-"

"I want to give myself to you" Kylo interrupted "completely." his fingertips traced the metal around his throat "I'll admit I was scared at first, cutting out the Force feels like losing one of my senses but after I thought about it, I want you to have that power over me"

Hux smiled then immediately straightened his face, a facade of sternness "Very well then, on your hands and knees."

Kylo grinned "Yes sir."

***


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally receives the surprise that Hux has been planning for him.

Hux removed the shiny black box from under one of the chairs and delicately sat it on the conference table. Sighing a smile across his face, he traced the outer edge of the box with a gloved hand. Kylo's eyes were fixed on this. He knew how much this teased the Knight. Hux exhaled a tiny laugh through his nose as he clicked the latch and opened the box. He watched the Knight's breath hitch as he saw what was inside. The gold collar shone under the lights of the conference room. Sat inside the collar was a precisely folded black blindfold. This wasn't the first time they had used both props together but Hux had promised a surprise tonight, a pang of nerves sat in the pit of the young Knight's stomach, this was betrayed by the grin of excitement spreading across his freckled face. Stepping toward the general, Kylo took a deep inhale and lifted the gold circle with both hands. He bit his lip and unlatched the collar, looking into Hux's eyes he placed it around his throat and latched it closed. Immediately he crumpled onto the floor. The red headed man rushed onto his knees and gripped the other man's shoulders, steadying him as he took huge gasping breaths, his large chest heaving. Hux pressed both of their foreheads together, grounding his lover through waves of drowning. Slowly Kylo began to readjust, sound, vision and sensation fading back to him. His breathing slowed and eventually he was able to support his own weight, pushing himself back to standing on wobbly legs.

"Are you okay? Ready to proceed? Remember, say the words and we can stop anytime." Hux's tone was genuine, though their play was rough he had no intention of causing any lasting harm, physical or mental. He held Kylo's face in his hands, wiping tears off a high cheekbone with a leather clad thumb. 

Kylo nodded. Without speaking another word he lifted the blindfold out of the box and wrapped it around his head, tying it tightly. Hux leaned in and kissed him, pressing his palms over his ears. Cut off from vision, the Force and now momentarily sound, Kylo felt completely submissive to his General. After a long moment, Hux broke the kiss and raised Ren's hand up to his mouth. Running his tongue up his index finger and biting the tip of the glove, slowly sliding the leather off, revealing freckled skin. Kylo sighed. His General removed the other glove and allowed it to drop to the floor. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Hux whipped Kylo around and began to strip him. Wrapping his arms around Kylo's torso and pulling his body close to his own, Hux began with unclipping the Knight's belt. He brought his face in close to Kylo's neck, letting his breath ring loud in his partner's ear, shivers prickling his skin and making his hair stand on end. Hux continued to tease as he pulled Ren's shirt off, exposing an expanse of muscles and freckled skin. He licked from the base of Kylo's neck up to his cheek. Kylo whimpered. Moving his hands to unfasten his trousers, it was obvious how hard the other man was, Hux smirked at this. Cracking leather and clothes hitting the floor, Kylo stood completely naked, his heart pounding in his ears and breath hitching in his throat. Hux's hands explored his body, leather-clad fingertips gently trailing over his skin, carefully and deliberately avoiding his achingly hard cock. Hux laughed as Kylo bit his lip.

"Tell me what you are, Master of the Knights of Ren. Tell me." Hux growled into the younger man's ear causing him to whimper and whine.  
"I'm yours Hux" he sighed dreamily.  
"My what?" the red-headed man hissed.  
"I'm your slut. I'm your filthy slut. Do whatever you want to me." there was an audible wobble in the Kight's voice.  
"Splendid." Hux said with a smile, as he did he pushed Kylo's torso forward, causing the man to brace his hands on the table, bending from his waste. Hux's gloved fingers immediately probed the younger man's ass, teasingly circling his hole.  
"oh, so you have prepared yourself. What a good boy." as he pushed his finger into Kylo's slick hole.  
Ren purred as Hux gently slid his finger in and out, curving it which hit a pang of pleasure through the knight. Sweat began to collect at the small of his back as his partner inserted a second finger and scissored them, opening up Kylo further. His back muscles clenched, this alone could make him come.  
Moments after the thought crossed Kylo's mind, gloved hands grabbed him by the waist, whipping him round and pushing him backwards onto the table. Kylo lay on his back, panting and knees bent. Hands gripped his thighs, pushing his legs closer into his body and further apart. Hands traveling down, Kylo's ass cheeks were spread. He could feel the head of a penis pressing against his hole, his muscles quivering in anticipation. It pushed in deeper and Kylo wailed. Deeper and deeper, hands gripping his thighs for leverage, and deeper still until Kylo could feel his partner's ball's hitting his ass. He panted, his whole body now slick with sweat. He felt so completely full, white heat stretching his hole.  
His partner paused, staying completely still. Kylo wanted pounded.  
"Please...please!!" the young knight moaned.  
"Debasing yourself so rapidly. You are a slut after all.." came a reply.  
The voice didn't sound entirely like Hux's, the same imperial accent but slightly different. Before Kylo could follow his train of thought hips retreated and then whipped forward, pounding into Kylo so harshly that all of the air was knocked out of him. He wheezed. Hips pulled back then thrust into him, again and again and again. The force so vigorous, Kylo could barely catch his breath. His partner grunted with each thrust, a mark of his physical exertion. Gloved hands ran up and down Kylo's torso, leather creaked across sweat-sheen skin, the whip of uniform trousers with every thrust. Both men's breath became more ragged as the cock in Kylo's ass began to come, filling the young knight with semen.  
Slowly he slid himself out of Kylo, his load dripping from the younger man as he lay with his knees apart. Kylo took a moment to catch his breath, enjoying the sensation of the gloved hands exploring his torso. Getting lost in the sensation, it took a few moments for the Knight to notice the second pair of hands spreading his legs. Shock took his breath away as he felt a third pair pin his hands to the table, arms above his head. 

"H-Hux! What's going on?" before he could ask any more questions, gloved hands held his mouth open as a cock was shoved down his throat. He gagged at the intrusion. More hands grabbed his arms and legs as he attempted to thrash. Held firmly as a different cock pushed into his ass. Muffled shouts around the cock in his mouth could be heard. 

"Calm down Kylo, this is your surprise, just enjoy it." he could hear Hux's voice from across the room, it sounded far away. Kylo shocked himself by moaning around the the man in his mouth. The idea of Hux watching him being fucked thrilled him. He hollowed out his cheeks as the taste of cum began to prick his tongue. He groaned as semen poured across his face and down his jaw. This clearly pleased some of the other people enjoying Kylo's body as come filled his ass and another anonymous partner streaked his load across his naked torso. Gloved hands smeared cum across his chest and up his throat, briefly gripping and squeezing out a gasp. Kylo's back arched as another cock sunk into him. Hands loosened their grip allowing him to writhe in the mess covering him. Another cock was thrust into his hand, he immediately leaned over and wrapped his lips around it, rewarded with a moan. He could barely distinguish one cock from another, unsure which hole was being used or by whom. 

A clipped imperial accent rung out, Kylo recognised it but couldn't place it "I want him to ride me, and I want him to watch." the voice was commanding. He heard a "mhm" from the other side of the room. Hands manoeuvred him onto wobbly hands and knees. A gloved hand on his ass instructed him to crawl forward toward the cold of the rest of the table. Feeling with his hands he clambered onto the man laying in front of him. He could feel that he was fully clothed, save for his unzipped fly which freed his erect cock. Spreading his legs he lowered himself into the man below him, sliding down the erect member with ease. Kylo wriggled his hips, desperately angling his hips, seeking out his own prostate.

"I want him to remove his blindfold, I want him to look." the voice below him spoke.

"Kylo, be a good boy and take it off." Hux's voice was soft yet commanding. Kylo groaned at the sound alone.  
He was momentarily distracted with the smell of cigarra smoke in the air. With wobbling hands he reached up and untied the blindfold, eyes blinking at the bright light of the room. As his eyes began to focus on the figures on the room he recognised faces and uniforms. Superior officers, sharply dressed in black uniforms, shiny black gloves, many of which were stroking their own erect cocks. Kylo was too out of it to count the number of superior officers in the room, he guessed about 10. He looked at their flushed faces, post orgasm, their cum still dripping down his naked body. His eye was caught by red hair in the corner of the room, Hux stood smoking his cigarra, smiling at Kylo. Kylo grinned back. Out of nowhere a slap cracked across his cheek "Come on Ren, are you our slut or not?" the voice below him commanded. Kylo snapped his eyes away from Hux and focused on the man who's cock was filling him. He recognised Enric Pryde, an older officer, a relic from the imperial days. You could tell that he was once quite a specimen in his youth, Kylo decided to lean down and kiss him. Tongues probing each other’s mouths, teeth clashing, the older officer was clearly enjoying it, Kylo was just putting on a show for Hux. 

Breaking the kiss, “Ride me, slut.” the clipped accent commanded.  
Kylo moaned and sat up, arching his back and running his fingers through his cum streaked hair, an obvious performance. He could hear Hux snigger from across the room. Raising his hips up and slamming them down he began to ride Pryde, his strong thighs driving down on the superior officer’s cock. Aware of the eyes of the clothed officers on his wet naked body, a moan escaped his full lips. Firm hands gripped his thighs, jackhammering into him, riding through his orgasm, refilling Kylo’s ass.  
Lifting his hips up and sliding off of Pryde’s cock, Kylo let himself lay back, catching his breath. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, flinching slightly at the surprise of a few more officers’ ejaculate hitting his abdomen. His head swimming, he ran his hand up his torso and sucked his fingers clean. Sighing through his nose.  
Without warning, gloved hands wrapped around his ankles and pulled him closer to the edge of the sleek, now soiled, conference table. Kylo sat up and immediately pressed his lips onto Hux’s, both men smiling into each other’s mouths. Hux spread Kylo’s legs apart and angled his hips to the edge of the table. A muffled sound of a zip being undone and Hux gently pushed his member into the young knight, soft gloved hand on the small of his back to support him.  
He was familiar. He was comforting. Kylo belonged to him and he felt safe with his touch.  
Holding Kylo close to his body, Hux rocked his hips, expertly hitting Kylo’s prostrate. Each touch waving shocks of pleasure through him, hitching his breath, eyes fluttering closed. He kissed soft kisses along Kylo’s jaw and down his neck. Pressing both their sweat wet foreheads together, breath becoming more ragged, Hux rocked Kylo through his orgasm. His muscles tightened as the cock pressed between the two men began to leak, smearing cum all over the General’s uniform. Hux gripped onto the young knight’s thick hair as his own orgasm tore through him, huffing wet breaths into his ear. He gently pressed kisses along Kylo’s collarbone, as he had done hundreds of times before. 

Kylo lay back onto the table, smiling. Hux was still inside of him, gazing down warmly.  
“Arkanis?” He asked, pushing a few strands of flame red hair out of his face with his gloved hand.  
Kylo nodded “yes please.”  
Biting a fingertip, Hux slid his glove off revealing milk white skin. He ran a gentle finger down Kylo’s throat and unlatched the collar in one swift movement.

Immediately the room buzzed with energy as Kylo’s eyes fluttered closed. His back arched as all his muscles clenched. Kylo gasped as if he’d just been rescued from drowning. Hux cupped the young knight’s face and stroked his thumb across his freckled cheek.

The room remained still and silent for a long moment as Kylo caught his breath. Starting slowly, the officers began to cough, shock registering on their faces. They started to wheeze and gasp, clawing at invisible hands around their throats. One by one they collapsed to the floor, gasping quietly receding into silence. 

“You are terrible Kylo, do you know the amount of paperwork this will cause me?” Hux chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the exhibitionism of Hux arranging for a bunch of senior officers to fuck Kylo but them still keeping their relationship secret by immediately murdering the officers involved.   
> (The mention of Pryde is because I definitely have a thing for Richard E Grant)  
> Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment, I looooove hearing what people think! 🧡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe during this epidemic! <3


End file.
